


Papercuts

by amathela



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-02
Updated: 2008-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's still not his secretary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papercuts

"What's this?"

Dan turns to face Kim, putting on his best innocent look. "What?"

"This." She's waving a sheet of paper, and he shrugs.

"I don't know."

"It's your weekend schedule."

"Is it?" He tries to look surprised; he doesn't think she's buying it.

"Yes."

"Well, if you're not busy -"

"I'm not your secretary!" But he's already hurrying away, and he does his best to indicate he hasn't heard her.

-

After lunch, there's a stack of paper on his desk; the memo he sent Kim is on top, production schedules and miscellanea underneath. All marked urgent.

He's definitely in trouble.


End file.
